Sets of golf club irons comprise a plurality of different clubs having different lofts and centers of gravity. Most sets comprise a 3-iron through a pitching wedge, while other sets include a 1-iron and extend through wedges of increasing lofts. The lower number clubs have lower lofts, and the loft progressively increases through the set.
Iron type golf clubs generally have either a blade or cavity back configuration. A blade-configured club has a rear surface which does not contain any cavities or depressions. Cavity back clubs are characterized by redistributing the weight of the club head to around the perimeter thereof. Such clubs are thus thicker around the rear perimeter of the club to define a cavity behind the striking area of the club face.
Most amateur golfers find that cavity back perimeter-weighted clubs are easier to hit. This is due to the fact that perimeter-weighted clubs increase the moment of inertia which increases stability of the club head and lessens head rotation that imparts side spin on a struck golf ball. With perimeter-weighted clubs, a golfer can hit a straighter shot, even when the ball is not struck in the center or “sweet spot” of the club face.
While perimeter-weighted clubs have many benefits for the amateur golfer, there are drawbacks as well. One such drawback is that the perimeter weighting tends to lower the center of gravity for each club. While this increases the trajectory of ball flight, there is a corresponding loss of distance to a struck golf ball. Another drawback is that perimeter-weighted clubs do not provide the golfer with the same degree of feel from a shot as do blade type golf clubs.
The present invention relates to an improved set of golf clubs of the blade type which are easier to hit and which provide a better flight trajectory than traditional blade club heads.